Rosa (game)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Rosa | jname=メイ | tmname=Mei | slogan=no | image=Black 2 White 2 Rosa.png | size=200px | caption=Official artwork from | gender=Female | colors=yes | eyes=Blue | hair=Brown | hometown=Aspertia City | region=Unova | relatives= (as player) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, player character | game=yes | generation= | games=Black 2, White 2 | manga=counterpart | mangacounterpart= | gameanim=yes| pv=yes| pvnum=Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer| pvname=Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer| envagame=Lisa Ortiz | javagame=Aki Toyosaki | }} Rosa (Japanese: メイ Mei) is the female player character in . Her male counterpart is . In the games As the protagonist Rosa is a young girl living in Aspertia City with her childhood friend Hugh. At the start of the game, she sets off with Hugh to collect her first Pokémon. They then go their separate ways and she starts her journey across the Unova region. Rental Pokémon in Pokéstar Studios :For all rental teams used by the player at Pokéstar Studios, see here. As a non-playable character If the player chooses , Rosa will appear in game as an NPC, first met in Nimbasa City. She will join the player in a Multi Battle against Emmet and Ingo. Afterwards, she will give the player the Vs. Recorder. Rosa will then appear as the player's partner in the Battle Subway when choosing to ride the Multi-Train. Two of the following Pokémon are picked from the corresponding list, depending on what the player wants her to base her team on. If the player chooses "A balance between the two," Rosa's Pokémon are chosen from either list. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Rosa Back.png |name=Rosa |game=B2W2}} Multi Battle partner If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Rosa Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Rosa |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Rosa Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Rosa |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Rosa Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Rosa |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes Nimbasa City * Before battle : "I heard that in Gear Station you can have Pokémon battles in the subway! So I came here to test my skills, and, what do you know… the were here! Isn't that amazing? I mean, they're the strongest Trainers in Gear Station! And they said they'd battle if it's two on two! This is an a-MAZ-ing opportunity! Would you PLEASE battle with me?" :: Yes: "Thanks! Oh! The name's Rosa! Let's become the best partners ever and surpass the Subway Bosses! So I'll have you challenge the Subway Bosses with me, then!" * After battle : "They were so tough, even when they were holding back for us! That's the Subway Bosses for you! I want to get even stronger and battle the Subway Bosses when they're giving it their all! Thanks, ! This is a token of my appreciation! Please take it!" : "When you have the Vs. Recorder, you can record your battles with your friends or battles on the Battle Subway!" : "! I had a really great time battling with you! I hope we can battle together again sometime! See you!" Battle Subway * At the Multi Train and Super Multi Train platforms : " " / " " * Before boarding the Multi Train or Super Multi Train : "Are you here by yourself today? Why don't you team up with me, then? It'll be fun! What sort of Pokémon should I use?" :: Focused on Attack: "OK. I'll focus on Attack! Let's show them we are the best pair!" :: Focused on Defense: "OK. I'll focus on Defense! Let's show them we are the best pair!" :: Focused on Balance: "OK. I'll focus on a balance between Attack and Defense. Let's show them we are the best pair!" * After losing/retiring a challenge : "That was really fun! Let's battle together again!" Artwork Sprites Pokéstar Studios sprites Counterparts In the anime In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer Rosa appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, where she was seen battling Cheren at the Aspertia Gym. Pokémon is Rosa's only known Pokémon. She used it during her Gym battle against Cheren's . Serperior's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=豊崎愛生 Aki Toyosaki |en=Lisa Ortiz |es_eu=Ainhoa Martín}} In the manga In Pokémon Adventures manga The character from Pokémon Adventures is modeled after Rosa. She first appeared in as a , and later appeared in . Trivia * Prior to the release of , pre-release media referred to Rosa as "White2". Names Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Champions Category:Actors de:Rosy es:Nanci fr:Écho (jeux vidéo) it:Rina (gioco) ja:メイ zh:小鳴